Ore
Ores are materials which can be: * Sold at a base to gain Credits. * Used to create new materials, by refining them. * Used to upgrade: ** The firepower of rockets and lasers. ** The strength of your shield generators. ** The power of your speed generators. Primary ores: Prometium, Endurium and Terbium The primary ores are Prometium (red), Endurium (blue) and Terbium (yellow). Secondary ores: Prometid and Duranium Prometid (pink) and Duranium (green) can be obtained by: * Collecting the cargo boxes dropped by destroyed ships (both friend and foe) and NPCs. * Refining them in the ship's lab or in the Skylab. Upgrading with Prometid and Duranium Prometid can be used to upgrade laser and rocket firepower by 15%. Duranium can be used to upgrade speed and shield generators by 10%. Tips * Prometid and Duranium are worth less than the raw materials used to refine them, so if you're close to a base, and you need the Credits, it's better to sell the basic ores than refine them. If your cargo bay is full, or the nearest base is far away, it may be worth refining the raw materials in your ship's lab. Promerium: the most valuable ore Promerium (orange) can be obtained by: * Collecting the cargo boxes dropped by destroyed ships (both friend and foe) and NPCs. * Refining them in the ship's lab or in the Skylab. Promerium is the most valuable ore you can sell. Upgrading with Promerium * Firepower: Promerium upgrades laser and rocket firepower by 30%. * Speed and shield generators: Promerium upgrades speed and shield generators by 20%. Tips * Don't refine Promerium in your ship's lab! This uses up the rare ore Xenomit. Refining Promerium in the Skylab does not use up Xenomit. * Promerium is the most powerful upgrade available for speed generators. Seprom: the best ore for upgrading Seprom (purple) can be only obtained by refining it in the Skylab. It can be used to upgrade rockets, lasers and shield generators. It cannot be sold. Upgrading with Seprom * Firepower: Seprom upgrades laser and rocket firepower by 60%. * Shield generators: Seprom upgrades shield generators by 40%. Tips * Seprom is the best ore for upgrading firepower and shield generators. It cannot be used to upgrade speed generators. * Upgrade your Skylab as soon as possible to produce Seprom. A ship has some chance of surviving an enemy attack once equipped with SG3N-A03 shield generators which have been upgraded with Seprom. Xenomit: the odd one out Xenomit cannot be refined or found floating in space; you can get it by: * Collecting the cargo boxes dropped by destroyed ships (both friend and foe) and NPCs. However, Xenomit is rarely found in NPC cargo boxes. * Winning it from the Galaxy Gate Generator. * Paying 100 Uridium (or placing a winning Credits bid) for 10 units in Trade. Although the Skylab has a Xeno module, it does not create Xenomit that can be transported to your ship, it can only supply the Promerium refinery. Xenomit cannot be used to upgrade equipment, nor can it be sold. It can be used to refine Promerium in the ship's lab (although this is generally considered wasteful), and to power ISH01 Insta-shields and SMB01 Smart Bombs. Tips * Don't use Xenomit to refine Promerium! Save your Xenomit for smart bombs and insta-shields; it takes up no room in your cargo bay, and the Skylab can generate Promerium for you without using up Xenomit. Category:Ores Category:Tips